


Danger

by Mrs_Marlowe



Series: Electric Couple [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Danger Kink, F/M, Season 2, hannibal asks bedelia to run away with him, prompt: season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Marlowe/pseuds/Mrs_Marlowe
Summary: Hannibal shows up at Bedelia's house and asks her to run away with him.





	Danger

Bedelia sat on her bed, staring at Hannibal with a drink in her hand. The sight of her patient was filling her with lust that she would try to hide no matter how unsuccessful she was. Hannibal had such an acute sense of smell that it was highly likely he could already smell her arousal for him. Of course, when he asked her if he could dress, she allowed it, hoping it would reduce the feelings she ought not to be having for him.

Once he was fully dressed in the suit he had left at her home so long ago, Bedelia stood up and walked towards him. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I was looking for you, I have no where else to turn,” he replied, touching her face gently.

Bedelia tensed and moved away from his touch. “I asked you not to come back ehre. This is not the first time you’ve gone against my wishes, I presume.”

Hannibal shook his head. “I showed up once, after you left. I was going to kill you, but you were gone. I took the purfume that you left. Afterwards, I was glad that you hadn’t been there. I know I would have regretted killing you.”

Bedelia gave him a small smile that didn’t meet her eyes. “And why would you regret killing me?”  

“Will Graham proved himself to be unworthy. Everyone here has proven they are unworthy. Everyone except for you,” he explained.

“And if you had listened to me in the first place, none of this would have happened,” she retorted.

Hannibal nodded. “I understand that now. Please, forgive me. Come with me, we can run away together.”

“What makes you think that I want that? What makes you think that I would ever consider trusting you to that degree?” she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

“I know you know that I can smell you. Your scent is filling me, and has been since I entered your room. I know you can see the effect you’re having on me with your scent,” he replied.

Bedelia glanced down at the front of his trousers and nodded once. “Impressive, but I’m still _technically_ your psychiatrist.”

“A psychiatrist with an interesting desire,” he replied, “perhaps we could discuss what you want on our way to safety?”

“Again, I ask why I should trust you and go with you?”

Hannibal moved towards her, taking her drink and putting it on the table beside her bed.

Bedelia moved back as Hannibal came towards her, the memory of their last encounter floating into her mind. This time however, the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell backwards, Hannibal following her.

She took a deep breath, gazing into his eyes. Hannibal smirked at the mix of fear and arousal he saw in hers. Leaning forward, he whispered into her ear as he caressed her hip. “You’ll come with me because the danger is so tempting that you won’t be able to resist joining me. That’s what you like, isn’t it? Danger. I should have known the moment that you left me. The moment you said I’m dangerous in that tone of yours.” He pressed a kiss to her neck, biting the soft skin gently.

Bedelia shivered and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling herself get wetter.

“Tell me that I’m wrong, Dr Du Maurier.”

Bedelia smiled, tangling her fingers into his hair and pulling gently. “You’re not.”


End file.
